Akashi Mah Gitu
by May Angelf
Summary: Malam disayang-sayang, sudah pagi dibuang. Tapi Kuroko tetap senang. AkaKuro. /Didedikasikan untuk Hyuann


Aomine bilang Akashi seperti setan, tapi Kuroko mengatakan Akashi seperti pahlawan.

Kise bilang Akashi menyeramkan, tapi Kuroko mengatakan Akashi menyenangkan.

Midorima bilang Akashi sering melakukan kekerasan, tapi Kuroko mengatakan itu hanya sebuah bentuk kasih sayang.

Apa yang mereka semua katakan tidak ada yang salah, _Akashi mah emang gitu orangnya._

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

.

.

FF request by **Hyuann**

.

.

 **Warning** :

OOC. Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan.

 **Note** :

AkaKuro saudara kandung tapi beda marga, jika ingin tahu alasannya baca fic I'm Yours saja (promo terselubung kkk)

Untuk usia, Akashi 25th, Kuroko 15th.

.

.

~ **Akashi Mah Gitu** ~

"Sudah jam berapa ini, Tetsuya." Suara khas seorang Akashi bernada intimidasi tertangkap indra pendengaran Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu bukan kalimat tanya, cara bicaranya yang penuh penekanan justru terkesan seperti perintah.

"Jam sembilan malam," jawab Kuroko. Baik wajahnya ataupun nada bicaranya tetap lurus-lurus saja seperti biasa, tak ada rasa gentar ataupun gemetar. Kakaknya memang begitu, tempramen dan kaku, Kuroko sudah sangat terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kau tau ini waktunya apa." Lagi-lagi bukan kalimat tanya, entah bagaimana Kuroko harus mendeskripsikannya. Tapi yang jelas, kakak kandung yang masih setia menggunakan marga lamanya ini tengah memojokkannya.

Kuroko memutar bola matanya, dan beranjak dari sofa. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, Sei-kun."

Berjalan meniti anak tangga menuju lantai dua, Kuroko melangkah lurus menuju kamarnya. "Ke kamar kan?" ujarnya lagi sedikit menggoda, sekaligus menegaskan kembali ia mengerti maksud terselebung kakaknya.

Mengacuhkan kenakalan adiknya, Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko datar, dan berjalan mengekori Kuroko memasuki kamar, membuat Kuroko mendengus kesal, wajah datar kakaknya benar-benar minta digampar.

. . .

"Pastikan kau segera tidur Tetsuya, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kau harus bangun tepat pukul tiga," ujar Akashi seraya menyelimuti adiknya.

Kuroko mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum manis sebelum memejamkan mata, tidak biasanya dia semudah ini menerima perintah.

Akashi hendak melangkah keluar, namun ia urungkan. Ia sudah sangat paham bagaimana sifat adiknya, jika dia nurut-nurut saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah direncanakannya. Tak mau kecolongan, Akashi lebih memilih duduk di sisi Kuroko sambil memainkan ponselnya.

" _Sial, kenapa Sei-kun tidak pergi juga?"_ rutuk Kuroko dalam hati.

Nah kan? Memang ada sesuatu yang dia rencanakan. Sesungguhnya Kuroko berniat kabur untuk _hang out_ bersama teman-teman. Sebagai seorang selebriti ternama, ia telah kehilangan kebebasannya. Untuk itu, dia sering berusaha kabur untuk bisa menikmati masa remajanya.

" _Please, sampai jam dua belas malam saja."_ Kuroko memelas dalam hati, berharap kakaknya segera beranjak pergi agar dia bisa mulai beraksi.

"Kau bukan cinderella, Tetsuya."

Sial! Dalam posisi memunggungi Akashi, Kuroko lantas membuka mata dan menggembungkan pipi, ternyata ketahuan ya? Padahal aktingnya sudah seiya-iya, emperor eye kakaknya memang berbahaya.

Kuroko menggeliat kecil dan mengucek mata, masih berpura-pura. "Eh? Sei-kun masih di sini."

"Kau ada jadwal pagi, jika kau terlambat bangun, tidak akan ada toleransi." Masih terpaku pada ponselnya, Akashi sama sekali tidak melirik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun sedang berbicara dengan Aomine-niisan?" sudah tertangkap basah, masih berpura-pura. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, dia sok tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kakaknya katakan.

Akashi menghela nafas lelah. Bukan karna melihat kelakuan adiknya, hal itu sudah biasa baginya. Tapi lebih karena dia mendengar orang lain dipanggil kakak, sedangkan kakaknya sendiri hanya dipanggil nama. Anak ini perlu diperbaiki moralnya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini? Apa kau mau tidur jika begini?" Akashi merebahkan diri di samping Kuroko Tetsuya, dan menyeretnya ke dalam pelukan. "Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan, saat ada waktu luang."

Kuroko terpaku dalam pelukan Akashi, inilah sisi lain dari kakaknya yang tidak pernah orang lain ketahui. Kuroko menyadari, apa yang harus Akashi jalani lebih sulit dari apa yang dia jalani selama ini. Tidak heran jika Akashi adalah orang yang paling mengerti, dan paling ia butuhkan di dunia ini.

"Huum,"-Kuroko mengangguk-"Sei-kun hangat, dan Tetsuya suka." Ia balas memeluk kakaknya, dan mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam mimpi indah.

 **^May_Angelf^**

"Tetsuya . . ."

"Tetsuya, bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini."

"Tetsuya!" Akashi mengguncang tubuh Kuroko sekuat tenaga, tapi Kuroko tidak terbangun juga, ingin rasanya Akashi memanggilnya badak bercula.

"Tetsuya!"

"He?" Kuroko membuka matanya susah payah, ia masih sangat mengantuk sampai-sampai hanya satu matanya yang mau terbuka setengah.

"Bangun! Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang!" dengan sadisnya, Akashi masih mengguncang tubuh Kuroko hingga menimbulkan gempa, ranjangnya ikut bergoyang juga.

"Lima menit lagi Sei-kun, kau bawel sekali." Bukannya bangun, Kuroko malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Bukan aku yang bawel, kau yang rewel."

Apa bedanya? Kuroko menggeliat malas dan berbalik memunggungi Akashi.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi menarik selimut Kuroko kasar, dan Kuroko refleks menarik selimutnya kembali.

Membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, Kuroko meringkuk di dalamnya. "Kau bawel sekali Sei-kun, Oka-san saja tidak sebawel ini!" rengeknya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ibu-ibu!"

Ah ya, mereka berbeda. Jelas saja Akashi yang tegas tidak akan mudah terpedaya seperti ibu-ibu yang terlalu memanjakan anaknya.

Kuroko tak bergeming, ia masih setia meringkuk di dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sempurna.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau tidak bangun juga akan kumandikan kau."

He? Kuroko membuka mata, antara antusias dan penasaran apa Akashi akan benar-benar melakukannya. Dia tidak menyangka Akashi akan bertindak sejauh itu hanya untuk membujuknya.

Kuroko masih diam, dia menunggu. Benarkah Aka—

Merasakan lengan kekar yang mengangkat tubuhnya, Kuroko membelalakkan mata. Jadi Akashi benar-benar akan melakukannya?

Ya, tanpa mengeluarkan adiknya dari dalam selimut, Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan berjalan menuju—

Tunggu! Dari dalam selimut Kuroko melotot horor, ia tahu ke mana arah langkah kaki Akashi. Bukannya ke kamar mandi, dia malah membawa Kuroko menuju balkon kamarnya, dan ada kolam renang di bawah sana. Jangan-jangan Akashi akan…

"Sei-kun!" teriak Kuroko, ia berontak dari dalam selimut.

"Sei-kun! Turunkan aku! Aku sudah bangun!" Teriak Kuroko lagi, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha lari dari gendongan Akashi. Sialnya, selimut yang membelenggunya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Sei-kun!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada toleransi, Tetsuya."

"Yak! Sei-kun, kau tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya kan?"

"Kau tau betul bagaimana aku, Tetsuya."

Akashi Seijuro tidak suka dibantah, dan Akashi Seijuro tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku Sei-kun!"

"Kupastikan kau tidak akan mati, Tetsuya."

"Sei—"

Terlambat.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** "

 **BYUUUURRR**

Akashi benar-benar melemparnya dari lantai dua ke dalam kolam renang di bawah sana.

"SEI-KUUUUUN!" teriak Kuroko murka, jantungnya sudah berolah raga di pagi buta.

"AKU BISA BENAR-BENAR MATI KALAU BEGINI." Memukul-mukul air kolam, sungguh, kakaknya benar-benar kejam.

"Sepuluh menit untuk ganti baju dan sebagainya, jika terlambat lagi . . . ," ujar Akashi santai seraya membuat gestur menggorok leher.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa mendengus kesal di bawah sana, menyeret langkah susah payah, ia berjalan keluar kolam sambil terus mengutuk perbuatan kakaknya.

Ya, _Akashi mah gitu orangnya_ , seseorang yang sebenarnya penuh cinta, tapi kejamnya tak terkira. Meskipun begitu, Kuroko tetap suka.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

 **A/n:**

Fic ini saya buat khusus untuk **Hyuann-san** sebagai tanda terima kasih atas hadiah tahun barunya dan juga fic yang telah didedikasikan untuk saya :)

Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan, semoga **Hyuann-san** menyukainya ^^

.

.

Untuk readers sekalian, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, jangan lupa review ya. Maaf, mungkin terkesan aneh karna saya selalu membuat fic AkaKuro bersaudara dengan marga yang berbeda, semua itu saya lakukan karna saya akan kesulitan menentukan panggilan mereka jika marganya sama. Mohon dimaklumi ya, terima kasih banyak atas segalanya :)


End file.
